Mischief
by xslavextoxsephirothx
Summary: Cloud finds out that Sephiroth broke a little promise...How will Cloud get his revenge?


This story is dedicated to my Penny Mittens! (Mitts) You have inspired me to do so many things and (as you know very well) without you, this story would have NEVER happened…You are now and will forever be, my Queen of Smut and Punishment!

Oh yeah…don't I have to say that I don't own these characters…yada yada yada? Well there…I said it, but let me also say…that I do own Seph's ass…yeah, that's right! YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THIS SHIT!

Enjoy this story…it is my first, so please, be gentle!

It had been a long evening for Sephiroth and Cloud. One that started with a quiet dinner for the two of them and was soon followed by hours of kinky sex on Sephiroth's leather reclining couch.

"Mmm, Cloud you feel so good!" Sephiroth moaned against Cloud's neck, making him climax even harder as his silver haired god, master, and lover plowed into his slender, yet muscular body.

Cloud began to pant, "Oh-Oh-Ahhh….Sephiroth, More…PLEASE…Fuck me harder." He ran his nails forcefully down Sephiroth's back, making him growl in pain and pleasure…which was just the way he liked it.

He heard the boy begging him for more and couldn't help but lose himself in the moment.

He started to thrust harder and harder into Cloud, while yanking his spiky blond locks between his fingers, and biting Cloud's already-covered-in-hickey's beautiful neck.

They were both so filled with pleasure and ecstasy that neither one of them noticed when the table next to the couch they were in the middle of destroying got knocked over, breaking the vase and lamp that was on it.

Sephiroth began to breathe deeper, "Mmm, Oh…I'm gonna come in you Cloud…" He stared into his eyes, still thrusting hard at Cloud's request, "Are you ready?"

Cloud forcefully pulled Sephiroth down to him, kissing him roughly, "I'm ready, baby. Come for me"

With that, Sephiroth bit down hard on Cloud's neck once more as he exploded deep inside his irresistible pet.

Sephiroth let his body collapse onto Cloud's as they both tried desperately to catch their breath.

A few moments had passed by, letting Cloud's heart rate get back to normal. "By The God's Sephy…that was amazing…" He swallowed, realizing how thirsty he was, "Wow, I need some water."

Sephiroth shifted himself to the side so Cloud could get up. "Ahh, I haven't felt this relaxed in a while," he said stretching back out on the couch. Cloud couldn't help but stare as Sephiroth "unknowingly" showed off every muscle in his body.

Cloud was in awe, he never knew he could get his brains screwed out for 5 ½ hours and still want more just at the sight of his lover's chest. _Look away Cloud…water…go get water, _he thought to himself.

"What the…?" He said, finally observing the shattered glass and broken table on the floor. "Seph, it looks like we got a little carried away. " He laughed a little, "Seph?" There was no answer…he looked back at the couch to find the silver haired angel sound asleep.

"Aww, Come on!! You helped make the mess, you can help me pick it up…" he said, playfully throwing a pillow at Sephiroth to wake him up. However, his attempt failed.

He let out a sigh, "Fine…I'll do it. Don't worry about me." He said to himself walking into the kitchen to get his much needed water.

Returning to the living room, he paused in the doorway to admire his sleeping prince. _He's so perfect. So beautiful…_he thought, moving closer to the couch.

Cloud sat down next to his Sephiroth and lightly brushed a long silver lock away from his face.

He continued to silently admire his lover_, His skin is so soft and silky… _He moved his hand lower touching Sephiroth's neck, which was then followed by his exquisite chest.

Cloud's touch was so soft that it sent a shiver through Sephiroth's body, making him slightly change his position and grab onto the boy's shirt that had been discarded next to him earlier.

_I must have really tired him out, _he thought, _Oh well, I guess I could just let him sleep…this time. _He smiled a mischievous smile thinking of the crazy ways they had woken one another up in the past.

Though he didn't have time to enjoy his dirty thoughts, because they were being interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" He grabbed a blanket and covered Sephiroth with it, kissing his forehead gently.

Walking to the door, he soon realized just who it was knocking ever so annoyingly on the other side.

"Come on you two open up!! You are completely surrounded!! Come out with your pants down!!!"

"Fucking, Zack…." Cloud said with a laugh, shaking his head He decided to not answer the door right away. "What do you want, you bastard?"

"Ouch…why don't you get Seph's cock out of your mouth and open the fucking door?"

Cloud swung the door open and nonchalantly looked at Zack. "Tell me Zack, if I had a cock in my mouth, how could I have been the one to answer you just now?"

Zack laughed, putting an arm around Cloud while barging into the apartment.

"So where's…" Zack started in a loud tone, but was abruptly cut off by Cloud smacking his arm.

"SSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!! He's sleeping!"

"Ouch…fine, fine…I'll quiet down." He looked around the apartment, "What kind of kinky games were you guys playing tonight? For fuck's sake…you destroyed the place!"

Cloud let out a giggle that would normally embarrass him, "Yeah," he smiled, "I guess we got a little carried away." He paused for a moment and looked up at Zack, "What do you want, anyway?"

"Well, your ass has already been taken, and Seph is sleeping…so far you two are doing me absolutely no good!!" He laughed, "So how about some food?"

"Well, we _started_ dinner earlier, but," he cleared his throat, "didn't quite finish it."

Zack laughed and playfully punched Cloud's arm, "So what else is new? You think me showing up at midnight every time you two are having a _'dinner'_ together is a coincident?"

"Good to know you plan your eating schedule around my sex life." Cloud said, following Zack into the kitchen. "You can have my steak if you want, Zack. I'm not hungry."

"Don't mind if I do!" Zack replied already starting to devour the cold piece of meat. "Oh! Hey…" He started, rummaging through his bag and pulling out a tape which looked to be a home video. "I told Seph I'd bring the tape you guys made by his office earlier, but he had already left. I have it now, though, so here ya go."

Cloud's eyes widened, "What did you just say? **_TAPE?_**"He snatched the video out of Zack's hand which read "Pope and Nun" on it.

Zack started to laugh, "You looked pretty hot in the nun outfit Cloud, but I thought the best part was when Seph said, as the pope, 'Let me bless you my child' …which he then did, over and over again…you let out the hottest moans too, Spiky…"

Cloud's face was beat red. "Well, we were obviously drunk and rather stupid at the time, Zack!" He let out a frustrated growl, knowing that he was never going to live this one down.

"Aww, don't be so mad, Cloud, I'm sure you can get him back somehow."

"Yeah, like it's that easy to embarrass Sephiroth." Cloud replied shaking his head and discarding the scandalous video to the side. "I need a drink."

Cloud proceeded to Sephiroth's liquor cabinet and pulled out a big bottle of Jagermeister.

Not bothering with a glass for his liquor, the blond put the bottle up to his perfectly pouted lips and took a huge swig of the powerful drink.

As he swallowed he made one of the most disgusted faces Zack had ever seen.

"A little strong for you, Spiky?" Zack teasingly asked, laughing at the sight.

"Oh Gaia!! What in the name of all that is sacred do they put in this stuff?" He let out another "disgusted" sound.

"Go ahead…try another sip. SIP, Cloud…it tastes better that way." Zack suggested, still laughing at his best friend.

"Eleugh!! Fuck you, Zack…No way!" He went back over to the cabinet, this time actually looking at what he was grabbing. "Ahh, Hennessey, that's better." Cloud said, taking a sip from the bottle. "Want some?" He asked, offering the bottle to Zack.

Zack smiled and snatched it out of Cloud's hand, taking a big sip.

"Mmm, it's been a while, my friend!" Zack said to the bottle with a grin on his face.

He took another shot and handed it back to Cloud.

"So, what are you going to do? I mean…are you going to bring up the whole video thing?"

"Hell yes I am!!!! He wasn't supposed to show anybody that!!" A horrified look spread across Cloud's face, "He hasn't shown you anything else, has he?"

"There's more?!?!" Zack's face lit up.

"Zack!!!"

"No, Cloud…He hasn't shown me anything else. Don't worry, your kinky escapades are safe with me."

"Uh-huh." Cloud said with a smile, taking yet another sip from the bottle.

"Look, you know when he sleeps he's out cold…why don't you think on that a while, I'm sure you'll come up with something that'll get him back."

"That is true…" Cloud replied with a devious look on his face.

"Well, I have to get going." Zack said, starting to get up.

"Already?"

"Yeah, I have to get up in the morning. You know, not everyone gets excused from class everyday and still passes, Spiky."

"Yeah, yeah. Later, Zack." Cloud said, dismissing what Zack had just said.

It was true though, Cloud got away with murder. What were they going to do? He was Sephiroth's. He could do absolutely no wrong. Plus, he still trained, just not with the rest of the cadets. Though, he highly doubted that they trained in the nude, the way he and Sephiroth usually did.

Cloud let out a sigh as Zack left the apartment. He was now starting to feel a buzz from the alcohol and had no one conscious to enjoy it with.

He sat at the kitchen table, poured himself a drink, and glanced over at the scandalous tape. _Ugh! I can't believe Seph showed him that…_ he thought, taking a large sip of his drink. _Zack's right though, he is a heavy sleeper. _He then turned his head and saw his new digital camera that Sephiroth had bought for him as an early Christmas present. That was when it hit him, he knew exactly what to do now. A huge smile of mischief spread across the blond boys face as he finished the rest of his drink and stumbled over to the camera.

He didn't realize just how drunk he was until he picked up the camera and tried to focus on finding the "on" button. "Whatthefuck? How does this work?" He said slurring every word. Just then his finger hit the button which opened the lens and turned on the camera. "AH HA!!!" He exclaimed with much accomplishment.

A bright light flashed in his eyes, "Ooowwww!!" Noticing he had just taken a picture of himself, he turned the camera around to see what had been captured. He began to laugh at his expression and fumbled with the camera trying to learn how to erase it. "Oh fuck it! I'll figure that out tomorrow…Now onto my plans."

Thanks for reading! Go ahead and review it! You know you want to...unless you're a meany...If you are, then don't bother.


End file.
